


A Simple Compliment

by Mortwinbeauty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Greaserlock, Johnbastian, Nerd John, Sebastian is a cocky dick, greaser Jim is an asshole, greaser sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortwinbeauty/pseuds/Mortwinbeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was only John, Sebastian could do this..right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Compliment

Check it Moran, It’s your little square”

Sebastian pushed off of the wall and turned to the side, looking down the hall, his eyes catching a horrendous sweater vest and horn rimmed glasses. He exhaled with a small smirk and ran his thumb along his lower lip, looking John Watson over.

“You aren’t seriously thinking of—oh you sap!” Jim crooned happily, breaking into a small ball of giggles. Sebastian growled and cuffed him on the back of his head before popping the collar of his leather jacket and stepping towards the other blonde as he opened his locker. He leaned against the locker heavily to the side, a crooked grin in place, one leg crossed over the other, looking comfortable. John looked up and over startled, his cheeks flaming a brilliant red when he saw who it was. He hadn’t done anything to piss the greaser off had he? He though he was in line, didn’t even look in his direction the wrong way, although that more because of Moriarty than Sebastian.  
“Hey Golden boy..” Sebastian managed, cocking his head to the side, appreciating the flushed look on his cheeks. He could distantly hear Jim slamming the floor with his foot and barely suppressed high pitched giggles. It was throwing him off of his game, hearing Jim laugh at him so heartily, what was the big deal anyways?  
“Oh..Sebastian..hello.” John swallowed thickly and stared into his locker for a couple moments before turning to the left and half facing the greaser, clutching his books to his chest in a tight, vice grip 

“Do you need anything really?” Sebastian fought with himself about just asking for the homework from last week in bio, but with Jim watching he knew he couldn’t back out of it now

“Not really unless you are offering your smile..” John looked up at him with complete surprise and a fresh peal of laughter sounded from the other side of the hall, making Sebastian glare over John’s shoulder.

“My erm—my smile?” John asked softly, pulling Sebastian’s attention off of his dick of a friend, back to him. Sebastian ran his fingers over his quiff and bit the inside of his cheek and cleared his throat

“I just mean..that you have a nice smile. It’s just very genuine and..nice” He finished lamely, shoving his hands into his pockets as Jim continued to cackle loudly. John peered over his shoulder at the laughing boy and then back at Sebastian, taking in the flushed cheeks and downward look. If Sherlock had taught him anything, he was putting it into use now.

“Well, I think you have a killer style Daddy-o” John mumbled. He would usually never dare to mumble words like that, but a sudden burst of courage made him take the risk. Sebastian flicked his eyes up to John and smiled gently, watching as John shut his locker and smiled at Sebastian shyly. He pinched his arm as John walked past him and his gaze fell onto Jim, glaring harshly.

“Oh Moran!” Jim was bent over, a couple hairs out of place and his eyes filled with tears “Unless you are offering—your smile?!” Jim snorted and Sebastian walked over with pink cheeks, hauling a still giggling Moriarty out of the door by the lapels of his leather coat.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt given to me on my tumblr http://berylbatch.tumblr.com/


End file.
